


Happy Anniversary (I Miss You)

by DepressingGreenie



Series: SteveTony Games - Angst vs Fluff [19]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Anniversary, Capwolf, Cemetery, Drabble, Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, King Tony Stark, M/M, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Vampire Tony Stark, Werewolf Steve Rogers, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Tony visits Steve's grave.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: SteveTony Games - Angst vs Fluff [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869850
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27
Collections: Team Angst





	Happy Anniversary (I Miss You)

**Author's Note:**

> For the SteveTony Games Angst vs Fluff Bingo [ “Anniversary” [G2]](https://stevetonygames.tumblr.com/post/620431741584392192/behold-the-bingo-card-is-finall-here-you-can)
> 
>  **Team:** Angst  
>  **Bonus:** Royalty AU. Wings. Vampire AU. Capwolf

Tony lands down softly, his wings folding around himself to protect him from the downpour.

He approaches the grave. Uncaring of the mud he drops down onto his knees and carefully lays the roses down in front of the headstone.

“Hey,” he says. “I miss you. So much. It hasn’t gotten easier. 628 years and you think the pain would have lessened at least a little. But it hasn’t. I don’t think it will.”

“Ruling the kingdom is certainly a lot harder without you, fluffy” He laughs. Tears mix with the rain pouring down his face.

“Happy anniversary, my love”

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
